A Sontails Story
by The L33t One
Summary: Tails admits he's gay to Cream and the to of them try to get up a date with Sonic, but then some unexpected things happen...
1. The Little Boy Lover

Cream and Tails went out to the ice cream parlor. They have been doing a lot recently as friends. Going to the amusement park together, going to the movies, taking swim lessons, etc. Cream was ready today to confess her secret to Tails.

"Tails," Cream said as she licked her ice cream cone. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Tails said, whipping a drop of ice cream from his shirt. "Tell me anything."

"Tails, I think I love you."

Tails starred down at the ground, looking guilty.

"What's wrong Tails?" Cream asked. "D-Don't you love me back?"

"Well, it's…it's just that…it's…" Tails couldn't find the words.

"Is there someone else?" Cream asked? "Do even like me?"

"Cream, no, I like you as a friend. But the truth is, we'll never be more than just friends."

"Why?"

"Promise me you'll keep it a secret."

"Promise."

Tails looked around, took a napkin out of the dispenser, pulled a pen out of his pocket, wrote on the napkin, folded it and passed it to Cream.

Cream unfolded it and nearly screamed when she read it. There were only two words on it, but these were two very shocking words. Printed on the napkin were the words "I'm Gay". Cream wanted to cry out, but she remembered the promise she just made. She took a deep breath and asked "You are?"

Tails looked down. "Yes I am. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, but please keep…"

Cream reached across the table and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Tails, I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I think it's kind of cute."

Tails blushed.

"So, what's it like for you to be around a girl like me?"

"Well…sort of what it's like when you're around Amy. I still like you as a friend, but I don't find you attractive."

"Oh, I see." Cream looked down.

"Oh no, I don't mean it… "

"It's okay Tails I get it. So is there any particular boy you have a crush on?"

"Yep. Sonic."

"Really? Since when?"

"Well, ever since we first met. I was all alone in the bushes, abandoned, and then he came. That blue hedgy. I remember staring into his eyes. I instantly fell in love with him. I have been ever since."

"Aw, how sweet."

"Yeah, but he'll never love me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's strait. I don't think he'd go for another boy like me."

"Well, what if we make him fall in love with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's push you two together."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Sure I would! What are friends for? But you are going to have to help of course."

"Oh yes, yes." Tails said excitedly. "I'll do anything to get Sonic to love me."

"Okay," Cream took a notebook out of her purse. She brain stormed and wrote down a few ideas. The two of them finally came up with an idea that they both thought would work. "Now go get him!"

"I will." Tails ran outside and looked for his love. He finally found him at the hot dog stand, eating a chili dog. Tails went up to the stand, bought himself a hotdog, and went over to the table where Sonic was sitting. "Mind if I join you?"

Sonic looked up from his chili dog. "Oh hey little buddy. No not at all."

Tails pulled a chair and sat down across from him. "So what are you up to?"

"Just out here grabbing a chili dog. Then I'm going to go and spend the night in a hotel again."

Tails looked worried. "Why?"

"Because Amy's started staking out my house. She ambushes me whenever I get home."

"Oh that's bad. Why not just call the police then?"

"I don't hate her that much." Sonic took a bight of his chili dog. "I'll just stay there until she gives up."

"Or perhaps you could stay with me?" Tails said, hopefully.

"Really? I wouldn't be a bother to you?"

"Are you kidding? I would LOVE to have you over." Tails also secretly said to himself. "Actually, I would just love to be around you." But he didn't say that to Sonic.

Sonic finished his chili dog and got up. "Then let's go!" The blue hedgy did his signature thumbs up pose.

Tails blushed whenever he saw that, but he did a good job at hiding it. "Yeah, let's go. The tan fox led Sonic back to his house. It was a suburban house at the edge of town. Tails chose this location because it would make for a better spot for the Tornado to take off. Tails ushered Sonic inside. "Welcome to my house. I know it isn't very big, but what's mine is yours."

"Thanks little buddy!" Sonic said excitedly. "I really appreciate this."

"Oh no problem. I only have on bed, so I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch." Tails was about to suggest his bed, but then he remember the plan. He can't move too fast. He has to take this slowly.

"Thanks Tails, you're the best!" Sonic ruffled his hair.

Tails felt happy to get this close to his Sonic. But he had to stick with the plan. "So uh, Sonic, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't know. How bout we watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, I just rented Scott Pilgrim vs. The World."

"Sweet! I've always wanted to see that movie."

Tails put the movie in the DVD player and made them some popcorn for them to eat. The two of them sat down together and watched the movie. It's not like they didn't do this thing together all the time as friends, but Sonic just never knew that his little buddy was working to get him to love him. After the movie was over, Tails decided it was time for dinner.

"What are you in the mood for?" Tails asked.

"Well I had that chili dog a while ago, so nothing too big."

"How about I just order us some pizza?"

"Sure, that would be great."

Tails took out his cell phone and ordered a pizza. Tails fantasized that they were on a date while they were eating. He liked to do this whenever they had dinner together. Tails felt happy in his little fantasy land. Everything went his way there. But eventually he had to leave his fantasy world and get back to reality.

Tails set up the couch that night for Sonic to sleep on it.

"There are extra blankets in the closet at the end of the hall." Tails said. "There's supposed to be a snowstorm tonight; so just grab any extra blankets if you get cold."

"Ah thanks little buddy." Sonic said. "I can't thank you enough for what you're doing."

"Sonic," Tails said blushing. "I've told you not to sweat it. I'd do anything for my buddy." He hugged Sonic. Now to some people this would see this as a sign that Tails was gay; but Sonic and Tails were so close that they had bro hugs all the time. This made Tails very happy.

Sonic got on the couch and tucked himself in. "Night buddy." Sonic said as he rolled over and went to sleep."

Tails went to his own room and tucked himself into be. Around midnight, he woke up and went to get himself a glass of warm milk. Tails noticed on his way to the kitchen that Sonic was shivering in his sleep. Tails grabbed a blanket and put it over Sonic. The blue hedgy stopped shivering and smiled in his sleep. Tails caressed his forehead. "Sweet dreams my love." He smiled and went back to bed.


	2. Day in Japan

Tails woke up the next morning and looked out the window. There was 6 inches of snow on the ground, and it was still snowing!

"Wow," Tails said. "Hope it hasn't stuck to the runway." Tails said this because he was planning on taking Sonic on a trip around the word in the Tornado He yawned, got dressed and waked down the hall to see Sonic still asleep, and still under the extra blanket Tails had given him. Tails smiled and patted his love on the head. Then he went into the kitchen and made pancakes.

Sonic was awoken by the smell of fresh pancakes in the air. He stretched and got off the couch. "Odd," he said. "I don't remember there being two blankets on me." He shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. "Are those pancakes I smell?" He asked Tails.

"Oh good morning sonic." Tails smiled. He had a picnic blanket pattern apron on. "Sit down and I'll fix you some." Tails got out a plate as the blue hedgy sat down and prepared for his breakfast. Tails flipped a fresh pancake onto the plate, poured some syrup on it, and handed it to Sonic along with some silver wear.

Sonic smiled as he tasted a bite. "Best breakfast I've ever had buddy."

Tails Blushed. "Oh stop it."

"No I'm serious. I've been to some five star restaurants, but nothing's ever been as good as this."

"You know that they're just simple Shake N' Pour pancakes right?" Tails said. But he didn't actually care what they were. As long as Sonic liked them, they could have come frozen from a box for all he cared.

"Really? Tastes like you made them from scratch." Sonic swallowed another bite.

"Well," Tails said as he sat down with a plate of pancakes. "I have a special day planned for us.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Name the one place in the world you'd like to go more than anywhere else."

"Hmm," Sonic thought for a second. "I'd say Japan. It seems like a fun place to visit."

Tails smiled. "Okay then, eat your breakfast than Sonic. Because after wards, the Tornado is bound for Japan."

Sonic nearly choked on his pancake. "You mean that?"

"Oh I love going to Japan, so it's no problem."

"Thanks little buddy. You've done so much for me lately. I could never think of a way to repay you for all this."

"Sonic, we're buddies; buddies help each other out when they need it."

"Then what are we waiting here for?" Sonic said excitedly as he finished his breakfast. "Let's go to Japan!" Sonic cleaned up the table and put on his jacket in less than 5 seconds.

Tails laughed as he took off his apron and put on his jacket too. He grabbed the keys to his plane from the bowl and opened the door. "After you." He said as Sonic walked outside. They trudged through the snow and to the Tornado. Even though it was still snowing, none of it had stuck to the runway, so they were clear for takeoff. Tails flew the plane over the ocean.

Sonic clung tightly to the seat.

"Anything wrong back there Sonic?"

"It's…just…the ocean…."

"Oh that's right, you're hydrophobic aren't you? Well don't worry, I did a full inspection the other day and I guarantee that we will not crash into the sea."

"You sure?"

"Positive Sonic. Trust me, I know this stuff."

"Okay, if you say so little buddy." But Sonic was still a little uneasy until they touched the ground. Sonic quickly dashed out of the plain. "So, uh, where are we?"

"Right on the outskirts of Tokyo city." Tails said. "Come on, I'll take you in." The young fox took Sonic's hand and led him into the city.

"Wow," Sonic said. "It's all in Japanese. I can't read any of it."

Tails pointed to one building. "That's a sushi bar. Over there is a manga store, an internet café, a bicycle shop, and there's a super market." Sonic looked at him funny. "I know Japanese," Tails said. Then they heard a bunch of bunny girls screaming something in Japanese.

"What's their deal Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Heh," Tails laughed, "They're my fan girls. I'm very cute to them."

"Well why wouldn't you be?" Sonic said, ruffling the young kitsune's hair.

Tails blushed. More screaming rabbit girls came their way. "And there are your fan girls Sonic."

"I have fan girls?"

"Yep. You're huge in Japan."

"Wow I never knew that."

"Well we better get out of here; they tend to do crazy things."

"Okay," Sonic picked up his little buddy bridal style and dashed away. When they were a safe distance away, they stopped. "Hey little buddy, could you find us a place to eat lunch? I'm getting pretty hungry."

"Oh sure, there's a nice restaurant around here." Tails led his love to lovely restaurant that they ate the best food at (Tails had to order Sonic food of course). As Tails handed the waitress some yin (he kept it in his wallet for whenever he comes to Japan), he heard more rabbit girls screaming in Japanese "FAKER!" "Uh oh," Tails said.

"What? More of our fan girls?" Sonic asked.

"No, worse. Shadow's fan girls. And they don't like you at all."

Sonic grabbed Tails and they ran back to the Tornado, laughing the entire time.

"That was a really fun day," Sonic said. "You've done so much for me. Are you doing this for me because you love me?"

Tails gasped.

"Ah, I'm just teasing ya little buddy."

"Heh," Tails flew the two back home.


	3. Trapped Together

The Tornado landed on the runway behind Tail's house, which now had flurries of white all over it. The two of them got out and went back into Tail's house. They were barely able to get the door open and shut though all the snow on the ground. It was up to about a foot now.

Tails walked down the hall and shut the bathroom door. He sighed as he unzipped his pants prepared for another night of jerking off to the thought of Sonic.

Sonic didn't see where Tails went. He had assumed that he had gone to his room to change. Sonic was a little sweaty from all that running earlier so he decided that it would be best for him to take a shower. He stripped down naked and opened the bathroom door, only to catch Tails in the act.

Both of them starred at each other. Sonic was staring at Tails, who was in the middle of jerking off; while Tails was staring Sonic, who was butt naked. Tails is glad that he was already stiff, because this sight would have made him that way.

Sonic dashed as fast as he could to the other end of the house. Tails pulled up his pants and followed Sonic. "Sorry you had to see that Sonic."

Sonic took a second to regain his breath. "It's okay little buddy," He finally said. "I understand that you're a teenager now and have that curiosity. I'll make sure I knock next time."

Tails gave a soft laugh. "So were you going to take a shower? I'll just go finish this in my room." Sonic went into the bathroom and Tails went into his bedroom.

Having nothing left to do for the day, Sonic and Tails went to bed. As Tails slept, he noticed that it kept getting colder and colder in the room. _Damn heater. _He thought to himself. _Brakes down in the middle of a snowstorm? I guess I'll have to go and fix it_. Tails go out of his bed and walked down the hall to the heater panel. He opened it and started fiddling around with it. Nothing. "What the hell?" Tails said to himself. He switched on the light so that he could see better, but it didn't come on. _Great, power's out. I'd better go pull the Tornado into the hanger before it gets covered in snow_. Went to the front door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't. "That's not good." Tails ran to the window and only saw white. "This is not good."

Sonic woke up. "What's not good Tails?"

"Sonic, the house is completely buried in snow."

Sonic started shaking. "D…Does that mean we're trapped in here?"

"Yes. Is anything wrong?"

"I-I'm also claustrophobic. I freak out if I can't run around whenever I want to."

"Oh I get ya Sonic. But I promise I'm here for you no matter what." He hugged his best friend.

Sonic clung tightly to Tails, trying not to freak out.

"Sonic," Tails said nervously. "I know this is going to sound a bit odd, but we need to sleep in the same bed. For warmth. The power's out and it's going to get really cold really soon. If we share our body heat, we won't get hypothermia."

"I get ya little buddy." Sonic helped Tails gather all the spare blankets they could find and put them on his bed. The two wrapped themselves in them and huddled close together. Sonic realized that Tails was right about it going to get could, because even under all those blankets he still felt a bit of a chill. Tails on the other hand was perfectly warm, because he was sleeping with the one he loved.

Enough of the snow had melted off the house bye morning to get the power up and running. But not enough to get them out of the house. They turned on the TV to help distract them and not panic.

"Our latest reports," Said the news anchorwoman. "Say that a house on the edge of town has been buried in the snow. We have confirmed that two individuals are trapped inside the house. Their names are Miles Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Hey look little buddy," Sonic said. "We made the news." Tails laughed.

"This just in," The anchorwoman said. "It has appeared that a young pink hedgehog is trying to dig the house out with her bare hands." The camera panned to a shot of Amy in her snowsuit trying to dig out the house.

"I'LL SAVE YOU SONIKKU!" She shouted.

Tails laughed even more. "Think she'll get to us?"

"With her power of love, I think she will." And at that moment, Amy busted down the door and tackled Sonic. Sonic pushed Amy off him. "Well little buddy," Sonic said. "Looks like it's your turn to stay at my house."

Tails got ready for bed at Sonic's house. He looked at Sonic, who was already asleep.

"So peaceful," He said to himself. Tails couldn't take admiring him from afar anymore. He leaned over Sonic's head, and started moving towards his face. He would have kissed him, if shrill voice hadn't interrupted him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SONIKKU?


	4. Silent Tears

Before Tails even had time to look up, he was hit on the head hard with a hammer. He was sent flying away from Sonic. He felt his skull crack as he landed hard on the floor. Tails looked up and saw that his attacker was Amy, looking very shocked and angry at the same time.

"YOU GAY ASSHOLE!" Amy ran over and sacked Tails with her hammer again. He was on the ground coughing up blood now.

Sonic had finally woken up and saw what Amy was doing. He tackled her to the ground away from Tails. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sonic ran over to his little buddy. "TAILS! It's gonna be okay little buddy. We're gonna get you to the hospital and everything's gonna be fine." A tear started forming in his eye.

"No…" Tails said as he hacked up more blood. "It's over for me."

More and more tears started rolling over from Sonics eyes. Still holding Tails, he turned to Amy. "WHY AMY? WHY?"

"He's gay Sonic," Amy said. "I caught him trying to kiss you in your sleep."

Sonic turn to Tails.

"It's true," Tails said. "I'm gay, and I love you Sonic the Hedgehog. I always have." Then Tails wrapped his arms around Sonic's head, pulled it closer to his, and placed a kiss on Sonic's lips. Amy screamed.

Sonic didn't know what to think. He had never been kissed by a boy before, but he kissed back knowing that this might be the last thing Tails does.

Tails pulled back and smiled. "Thanks Sonic, now I can die happy." And with those words spoken, Tails fells backwards, dead.

"No…" Sonic cried. "No! You can't be dead Tails! You can't be." His eyes were crying more tears then anyone had ever cried

before. Carefully placing his fingers on Tails eyelids, Sonic shut them. Sonic slowly got up. "Amy, I'm going to kill you…"

"But Sonic, he was gay; he was in love with you!"

"Well, WELL MAYBE I'M GAY TOO!" But Sonic knew that was a lie. He was 100% straight. But his best friend's death had made his mind go crazy. Sonic's fur started turning black. Then in a flash, Dark Super Sonic grabbed Amy by the neck and pierced his other hand just above her stomach. Sonic was about the deliver the killing blow, when he realized that he'd be no better than Amy was if he did. So instead he returned to normal and dropped Amy. "I'm going to call the cops and you'll be sent to jail for life. Consider yourself luck bitch."

Amy was sent to jail and a funeral was held for the young kitsune. His closest friends came. Vanilla urged Cream not to come, but she would have felt like a horrible friend to Tails if he didn't come to his funeral.

Sonic stood up to say some kind words about him. "Tails was always my little buddy. We were close as brothers; we sometimes even fought like brothers. But all the time we were friends, I never knew that he was gay. He was afraid to think what might happen to our friendship if I found out he was in love with me. I'm gonna tell the truth here and say that I'd be a little creped out; but we would've still been friends no matter what." Tears ran down the blue hedgehog's eyes.

After everyone said what they had to about the fox boy, Sonic stayed behind so he could talk to Tail's corpse. He looked so peaceful right there, with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Well Tails," Sonic began. "It was a little surprising to me to find out that you were gay, but I wouldn't have minded if you had just told me. Heh, who knows, maybe I would've even giving being gay a shot for you. You know what Tails, keep a soft bed ready for me in heaven; because when my time comes we're gonna mess it up." Sonic kissed his two fingers and placed them on the kitsune's lips as he left the funeral home.

Now once a year, on the anniversary of Tail's death, a fresh pile of flowers is carefully placed on his grave by his love. Sonic spends the day at that grave, and always thinks of Tails. He's waiting for his time to come, so that they can be together again; this time forever.


	5. Aftermath

It was a pleasant snowy winter afternoon, about two weeks before Christmas. Most people were running around the streets of New Mobotropilis doing their early Christmas shopping; or having snowball fights in the park. There was an almost religious cult worshiping a picture of Shadow the Hedgehog. It was a happy time for most.

Most but one blue hedgehog who cleared his calendar on this day for the past three years. He emerged from his house at exactly 12:00 p.m., as he did every year. He carried a bouquet of flowers and a picnic and slowly walked in the direction of the cemetery. He made sure he arrived exactly at 12:30.

The blue hedgehog walked through rows of graves, but he knew exactly which one to go to. 10th row, 3rd from the left. He gently whipped the snow from the face of the grave and whispered it to himself.

"Miles "Tails" Prower, October 16, 1992 – December 10, 2006. Best buddy to the hero of Mobius and a great friend. RIP."

Tears rolled from his eyes as Sonic carefully placed the bouquet of flowers on the snow in front of the grave. Then he unpacked the picnic basket, lit two candles, and placed them on top of the grave. He sat down on the blanket and poured a bottle of wine into a glass.

"Happy death day Tails," Sonic said, taking a sip of his wine. "How's it up there in heaven?"

"It's great Sonic," Tail's ghost said. He was sitting on the opposite end of the blanket. "I wish you were here too." Tails knew that Sonic couldn't see or hear him, but he knew that Sonic could sense that Tails was there. He was allowed to come back to the living world everyday on his death day.

"Is that so little buddy?" In truth Sonic didn't actually hear what Tails said, but he had a feeling that Tails said that. "Well you'll just have to wait. I'll go to heaven when my time comes." Sonic had more of a chat with Tails and packed up when he was finished. But he didn't go straight home. He had one more tradition on this day.

The guards at Mobotropilis Prison were expecting Sonic, as he came there every year for the same reason. They immediately opened the doors when they saw Sonic. He walked in and a guard was already bringing out Amy Rose to the visiting hall.

"SONNIKU!" She shouted. "IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Amy had been driven insanity since that night four years ago. Her quills were messed up, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Exactly one year Amy," Sonic said. "One year." Sonic would never forgive Amy for what she did, but he wasn't the kind of guy to want Amy to commit suicide from thinking he hated her; so he did her a courtesy and visited her every year. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine." Amy smiled. "No one picks on me anymore, I made sure of that. I'm gonna get used to living here."

"I'm happy to hear that Amy, because you won't ever leave here."

"Why not?"

"We've been over this Amy, the punishment for killing someone is life in prison."

"Oh yeah, I'm so stupid."

Sonic gave a smirk. "Well, I have to go now, visiting hours are almost over."

"NO DON'T GO SONNIKU! Promise me you'll visit again."

A soft smile was on Sonic's face. "Next year, I promise."

But 6 months later Sonic got diagnosed with lung cancer and died. As he walked through the golden gates of heaven, he found a smiling kitsune waiting for him.


End file.
